Trouble in paradise
by xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: What happens when Jerome and Mara grow close while Micks in Australia but now Micks back. What happens when new boy Brandon who is involved in Jerome secret past arrives at Anubis? This means trouble for Mara but what will happen at the end? A JARA STORY!
1. Explanations

Jerome locked is door and sat down on his bed,trying to keep out the world. He was feeling, Angry, Jealous, Hurt and Stressed.

These are the four emotions Jerome Clarke never felt.

It was all down to a simple text...

**_BRANDON'S COMING TO ANUBIS HOUSE ON_**

**_THE EXCHANGE TRIP OR 2 WEEKS._**

**_BE NICE._**

**_MUM._**

There was no "Love Mum" or "Please be nice" or even a "sorry Brandon's coming". Just a cold hearted text from the cold hearted woman he was ashamed to call his Mum. He knew that his mum didn't love him and poppy. The proof was there, Brandon. The twit he once called his best friend. Once,long ago.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Jerome, its Mara, please let me in" said a soft voice on the other side of the door . Him and Mara had grown close when Mick abandoned her to go to Australia. Mick broke her heart and Jerome fixed it. Too bad Mara couldn't see how much Jerome loved her. All because that stupid meathead Mick was back.

(Line break)

"Jerome, its Mara, please let me in" said Mara as she stood out side the door.

"Fine, its unlocked" replied a voice from inside.

"Are you okay" said Mara as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, im fine" Jerome sighed "Just wanted time alone"  
"oh, I can go if you want" said the dark haired girl beside him as she started to leave.

"No,no you can stay"said Jerome quickly, a little to quick for his liking.

"Have you been avoiding me lately?"Mara asked gazing at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes.

"No,why would you think that?"Jerome said quietly staring at Mara.

"You just never seem to be around any more since Mick got back"Mara answered, sneaking a quick look at Jerome before dropping her gaze again.

"Any time I do come over, Mick takes you somewhere else" explained Jerome, "I think Mick thinks I have a thing for you!"

"What me and you!, that's ridiculous" laughed Mara with shock.

"Yeah" Said Jerome "ridiculous" he laughed , keeping his voice light, not wanting Mara to hear the disappointment that he felt.

As Mara left Jerome's room she thought to herself. Her and Jerome how silly was that! But now thinking about it, was it such a crazy idea as she first thought? No she was dating Mick she said firmly in her head.


	2. A new student

The next morning Jerome woke up with a feeling of dread.

Brandon was coming today. Nobody else needed to know about their past.

Even though it would kill him he told himself to smile and cover it up like he always did

when he had something to hide. It always worked. It HAD to work.

Jerome walked into the dining room,and to his relief Brandon hadn't shown up yet, so he

sat down to eat one of Trudy's famous chocolate muffins.

"EVERY ONE, THIS IS BRANDON COLLINS" shouted Victor as he strode through the

door followed by a tall thin boy with floppy brown hair and bright blue eyes who

gave everyone a warm lopsided grin. "HE IS AN EXCHANGE STUDENT AND WILL

BE HERE FOR TWO WEEKS"finished Victor before turning round and heading back up to his

office.

"Uh, Hi guys"said Brandon as he grinned at them.

"Ah hello sweetie,you'll be sharing a room with Alfie and Jerome"said Trudy as

she welcomed him in.

"Hey Jerry,good to see you again"said Brandon as he suddenly turned to look at Jerome.

"Huh, wish I could say the same to you"Said Jerome coldly meeting his eyes with a stare.

"Have we missed something here?"asked Nina breaking the tension in the room,"Do you know each other?

"Oh, yeah me and Jerry go way back" said Brandon.

Jerome saw Nina blush when Brandon spoke to her and the look of jealousy on Fabians face.

Next it would be Joy, Amber, Mara then Patricia,then every other girl in the school ,well

maybe not Patricia! The thought of Brandon playing Mara made his blood boil,

Jerome Clarke was NOT going to let that happen.

After breakfast Jerome and Alfie were on their way to school when Brandon walked

past and said something so low that only Jerome could hear.

"Revenge is sweet". Before Jerome had a chance to do anything Brandon

ran off to catch up with Joy and Amber.

**(****line break)**

"BRRRRRRRRIIIIIING" As the lunch bell went Jerome ran out the classroom and

disappeared. Amber had gone somewhere with Nina and Fabien. Eddie and Patricia had gone

to detention. Mick and Mara went for a picnic somewhere so that only left Joy and Alfie.

"So, its just me and you then"said Alfie.

"Um, not really I promised to go and help with the costumes for drama" said Joy

apologetically as she slipped out of the room.

"Hey, uh Alfie isn't it?" Said a voice suddenly.

"Oh,uh hi Brandon"Said Alfie quickly realizing that it wasn't the alien invader from his dream last night.

"What you doing?"asked Brandon as he pulled up a chair next to Alfie.

"Nothing" sighed Alfie " um how exactly is it that you know Jerome? Asked Alfie

curiously.

"We used to be best friends until Jerry moved to boarding school" replied Brandon.

"Oh cool"said Alfie as a pang of jealousy hit him, this guy Brandon could be best friends with Jerome again in 2 weeks!

"Anyway which one of the girls is the one Jerry has a crush on?" Brandon said turning towards

Alfie "I can't remember her name".

"Oh you mean Mara?"said Alfie

"Yeah that's it, thanks dude"called Brandon as he walked out the door.

What a sucker Brandon thought to himself as he strode out the door, planning the next

stage of his revenge towards Jerome...

* * *

Finally the next chapter is up. Please review as always and let me know what you think happened between Brandon and Jerome!


	3. Two-nil to Brandon and Authors note

**I am so sorry this is not the next chapter and I hate it when I find an Authors note instead of the next chapter!**

**But I need you help. I have the end of the story figured out and written but I have no idea how I can link the next chapter. So if you have any ideas please let me know and I will give you credit for the next chapter. Please check out my other story Secrets as that is coming along very well and will be updated often.  
**

**So sorry about the note and to make it up to you here is a little of the next part of the story.  
**

**xxJustBeingMexx**

* * *

Brandon found Joy a after french, the last class of the day. He examined the petite brunette and decided she was quite pretty.  
"Hey, Joy wait up" he yelled!  
"Oh hey, Brandon isn't it?" asked Joy looking up at him. A rosy blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at him then cast her eyes forwards.  
"Yeah!" he replied "glad someones nice to me here,unlike Jerry" he sighed quietly. "What do you mean?" asked Joy as she looked at him, her dark eyes filled with curiosity. "Oh sorry ,I didn't mean for that to come out that way!" he chuckled. "I just meant he hasnt been that friendly and I thought he would be pleased to see me." "Jeromes never mentioned you before, so what was that about at breakfast?" The brunette replied with curiosity. "Well me and Jerry used to be thick as thieves you know, but one day he went all cold and bitter on me and left for this place"he grinned sadly. "Oh no, are you okay now" said Joy "I cant believe he would do such a disgusting thing!". "Yeah,see ya" called Brandon as they entered the house and he strode down to his new room with a smirk on his face.

Two - nil to me, thought Brandon as he settled down to figure out just how to get Mara as she seemed like the annoyingly shy and loyal type...


End file.
